


First Words

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-03
Updated: 2005-01-03
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Gus says his first words and for once it's not Brian in trouble.





	First Words

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Mel was fuming. "That motherfucker! I can't believe that after all he has said about being willing to help with Gus, he won't give us the money! It's not like we ask him for money all the time or anything!"

Lindsey looked at her partner. "Mel, calm down. I've asked you several times not to speak that way in front of Gus. Brian has helped us out every time we have asked for it and whether you want to admit it or not, it has been often."

Mel grimaced at Lindsey, "Well, that still doesn't make his refusal this time alright. He's still a…"

"Fuc-er!" Gus cried excitedly.

Lindsey looked at Gus in shock and then looked up angrily at Mel. "See what you've done!"

Mel looked at Gus in horror then at Lindsey. "Oh god Linds, I'm so sorry. I never thought…I never dreamed…"

Lindsey stood and picked up Gus. Walking over to Mel, she thrust Gus into her arms. "You never think. What have I been asking, no, telling you for months now! Well, you did it. His first word is "Fuc-er" so now you are going to have to fix it."

Lindsey walked over to the counter and snatched up a couple of sheets of paper. "I'm going out and don't you dare try and stop me. Here is the grocery list and Gus' schedule. You are going to have to deal with Gus today. I hope you get what you deserve."

With that Lindsey stormed out of the kitchen and Mel jumped when she heard the front door slam. Mel looked at the squirming baby in her arms. "Oh Gus, what have I done?"

Gus looked up at his mommy and smiled. "Fuc-er!"

Mel shook her head. "No Gus, bad word."

Gus placed both of his hands on Mel's face and laughed. "Fuc-er!"

"No!" Mel said as she moved toward the stairs to get Gus cleaned up. She just hoped that she could make it because it was already looking to be a long day.

#%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&

Mel sighed as she placed Gus into his car seat as the bagger loaded the groceries. Looking at her son, she released another sigh at his gooey face. She hadn't been able to get him to stop saying 'Fuc-er', and the looks she had been getting from the rest of the store patrons had not only caused her to walk through the store red with embarrassment, but that she finally had had to resort to stuffing his mouth full of cookies and candy to get him to stop. Now Gus not only needed to be cleaned up again, but definitely needed to go to the park to wear off the sugar hi that she had given him.

Mel turned around when the bagger shut the trunk. "Thank you so much."

The young man smiled. "You're very welcome."

Gus not liking being left out hollered. "Fuc-er!"

Mel looked horrified but the bagger just started to laugh. "I'm so sorry."

The bagger shook his head as he began to walk away. "It's okay. I know he doesn't mean it. You better just start watching what you say around him. They always pick up the words you don't want them to."

Mel nodded her agreement and climbed into the car. "Gus! No! Bad word!"

Starting the engine, she looked back at Gus who smiled and said. "Fuc-er!"

Mel sighed once more as she backed out the car and drove home. The day was still in its early stages and already she was exhausted. 

Once home, Mel put Gus in his swing while she unloaded the groceries. Just as she had gotten the last of them inside the house, she heard Gus begin to cry. Going into the living room she was just in time to watch as Gus threw up all the cookies and candy she had given him at the store. 

"Oh Gus, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have given you all that." Mel said and she stopped the swing, picked up the crying baby, and cuddled him close to her as she went upstairs to clean him up.

A little while later she came back down with both her and Gus cleaned up and feeling better. As she walked into the kitchen, she looked with horror at the now soaked bags, where she had left them when she went to go take care of Gus. In the half hour it had taken her, the ice cream had melted and leaked out soaking into the surrounding bags as well as spreading out over the counters and dripping onto the floor. Fixing a bottle for Gus, she sat him in his high chair as she began to clean up the mess and put away the groceries that weren't ruined. 

As she did so, she couldn't help thinking that God was punishing her and that it was all Brian's fault.

After the groceries were put away and the mess cleaned up, Mel fixed some lunch and relaxed a little. Gus had even stopped talking, for which she was thankful for. Hopefully he would forget and they could start over with a new word. She noticed that Gus seemed to be getting a little sleepy and took him upstairs for his nap. 

Coming back down the stairs she sighed with relief. Cleaned up what little mess was left from lunch, and then went to do a little office work that she had brought home for the day. 

A little over an hour later, she thought she heard some stirring over the baby monitor. Pausing she listened and was rewarded with another sound of stirring. Gus began to jabber and Mel couldn't help but smile. It looked as if the worst was over. Then her heart sank when Gus excited hollered. "Fuc-er! Fuc-er, Fuc-er-er-er!"

Mel closed her eyes and tried to figure out how she was going to break Gus of saying it. Getting up, she went upstairs, cleaned up an excited Gus and got him ready to go to the park. Putting him into the stroller, she began to push him down the sidewalk toward the park. Gus excitedly bounced up and down in the stroller shouting, "Fuc-er!" 

Mel decided on a new tactic. "Gus? Say park. We're going to the park! Can you say park for me?"

Gus looked up at his mother and smiled. "Fuc-er!"

"No Gus. Bad word! Say park."

"Fuc-er!"

"Park!"

"Fuc-er!" 

The louder Mel got, the louder Gus got so she stopped. Unfortunately, Gus didn't. He kept pointing at things in the park and shouting "Fuc-er!"

Mel finally got to the swings, and after placing Gus in a secure seat, began to push. That, thank goodness, turned his word into squeals of delight and laughter. After swinging, she went down the slide, bounced him on the spring horse, spun him on the marry-go-round and rolled around with him on the grass. Mel found that as long as she kept him busy, he didn't shout out, just laughed. 

Finally Mel couldn't go on anymore. She was exhausted and still needed to cook dinner, feed Gus, and give him his bath before bedtime. Especially since she didn't know when Lindsey would be back. 

Mel sighed. She couldn't blame Lindsey for getting as angry as she had. Lindsey had warned her time and again not to cuss in front of Gus and most especially not to speak badly of Brian in front of him. As pissed off as that made her, she really could understand why now. She wouldn't be standing up for Brian, she would be protecting Gus, trying to keep him from feeling bad about his father. 

Mel had been so deep in thought that she hadn't been listening to Gus until he screamed out trying to get her attention. "Fuc-er!"

Mel stopped the stroller and looked angrily down at Gus. "No Gus! Bad word! Stop!"

Gus looked up at Mel, his eyes watering up and his bottom lip quivering. Mel immediately felt her heart clinch. Picking Gus up she hugged him. "Gus, I'm sorry I yelled at you, but you have got to stop saying that word. It's not a good word. Please! Stop."

Gus looked up at Mel and kissed her. With a sigh he laid his head down onto her shoulder and snuggled against her. Mel smiled as she kissed his cheek. She knew she had been forgiven and the love she felt coming from Gus made her heart swell. Pushing the empty stroller and carrying Gus, she continued home.

Once they were home, Mel put Gus down on the floor in the kitchen with some toys while she began to fix dinner. Once everything was set to simmer, she picked up Gus and fed him his dinner. In all this time, other then a few gurgles, he hadn't spoken again.

Mel put the food on warm. Lindsey still wasn't home yet and she was beginning to get worried. True, she was mad, but surely she wasn't that mad. Just then she heard the door open. Looking up she smiled in relief as Lindsey walked into the room. 

Lindsey looked at Mel and noticed how tired she looked. For a moment she felt a pang of guilt for leaving her alone the whole day to deal with everything, but then she looked at Gus and knew that she had done the right thing. Mel had to be taught a lesson on the damage her actions could do. 

Walking over to Gus, she smiled. "Hey Gus! How's my big boy doing? Did you have fun today with Mommy?"

Gus stood up and threw himself at Lindsey, babbling excitedly as he hugged her and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

Looking over at Mel, Lindsey asked. "Well?"

Mel was about to tell Linds that everything was okay but knew that she had to be honest. "I don't know. I tried to get him to stop but he kept saying it all day. However, since we came home from the park, he hasn't said it at all. I guess we'll just have to see."

Lindsey nodded. "I guess so."

Mel looked at Linds. "Have you eaten?"

Lindsey shook her head. "No, not yet."

Mel got up. "Good. I waited dinner on dinner for you. Let me get it ready while you spend some time with Gus. We…we missed you today."

Lindsey nodded as she watched Mel walk toward the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. 

"I'll get it." Mel said changing her direction.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Brian standing there. "Well, to what do we owe this unwelcome surprise?"

"Good to see you too, Mel." Brian said as he brushed by her and into the house. "I came to see my son."

"Oh that's rich…" Mel said sarcastically but was stopped when Brian handed her a check.

"I believe that should cover what you asked me for. When you called I was in the middle of chewing out someone for almost costing us an account. I thought you were calling to tell me that something was wrong with Gus since you had said it was urgent. Don't ever do that again." Brian said as he moved into the living room.

"Why you Mother…" Mel began but stopped when she followed him into the living room and saw Gus. "Thanks Brian. We appreciate this."

Brian looked back at Mel in surprise. He wondered what had gotten into her. She had been about to make her usual snarky comment, but had suddenly stopped herself and thanked him. When she didn't say anything more, he turned back to Gus and Lindsey. "Hey Sonny Boy."

Gus looked up excitedly. Holding onto the coffee table he tried to walk as fast as he could using the table for balance and threw himself at Brian. "Dada!"

Brian looked at Lindsey and Mel. "Did you hear that! He just said his first word!"

Gus began to lightly slap his hands on Brian's face. "Dada! Dada!"

Mel and Lindsey looked at each other and smile. It looked as if the disastrous first word was forgotten for a better one, and while both women were disappointed that it wasn't 'mama' they took it as their due for teaching Gus that first word.


End file.
